


Touch

by deerkota



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, Tumblr Prompt, it's really short but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerkota/pseuds/deerkota
Summary: Charlie deals with the aftermath of one of Bumblebee's rampages.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Don't touch me."

The first time he lost control, she had stayed by his side. She had reached out to him with shaking hands, her mind going a mile a minute due to the adrenaline from the series of explosions he had caused. She had reached out, perhaps foolishly, and he had calmed with her touch.

Touch.

That was the last thing she wanted from him.

Bumblebee stepped toward her as she took a step back.

“Don’t,” Charlie shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Don’t touch me.”

He stopped in his tracks, servos still hovering awkwardly in the air, halfway reaching out to touch her. He could feel the fear radiating off of her in waves, and he felt sick. No, not sick, he corrected himself. Disgusted. He felt _ dirty.  _ He was supposed to be the one she could trust the most, and he’d hurt her. Perhaps not physically, but the way she cowered away from him struck him hard. It vaguely reminded him of how he had tucked himself up into the corner of her garage when they had first met. This time, though,  _ he  _ reached out to  _ her _ . He reached out, and she _flinched._

Static emanated from his radio as he tried to come up with words. ‘I’m sorry,’ he wanted to say. ‘I didn’t mean to. Please, I can make things right.’ As if. How could he possibly amend things? He was sure that with time things would heal, but he suspected that they would never be the same. 

Time.

Indeed, things would heal with time, but he had little favor for it, and it was a commodity she did not have. Time was far from fleeting for his kind compared to humans, and he hated it. The seventy, maybe eighty years she might have left would be but a moment for him. A blip on the continuum of eternity, if that. Selfish as it may be, he wanted eons with her. He wanted to hold her close and never let go.

That, he realized, would not happen. She needed time. She needed space. And no matter how hard or painful it might be for him, he would grant it to her. For her, he would do anything. 

He backed up, antennae drooped. He watched as she cautiously backed away from him before turning around and walking away.

He would wait, no matter how long it took.


End file.
